Llegan mis primas y con ellas un cambio
by Hermanitas Echizen
Summary: Sakuno Ryusaki no es buena en deportes, lo sabe ella, Ryoma, su abuela y todos los que la conocen ¿que pasara cuando sus primas se la lleven? es un RYOSAKU les juro que no se arrepentiran que pasara Ryoma? la dejaras ir?


**Llegan mis primas y con ellas un cambio**

**By** Hermanas Echizen

**Cáp.** 1

Se escuchaba el débil golpeteo de la pelota contra la raqueta, era débil, irregular y sin mucha fuerza, Sakuno Ryusaki nunca fue buena en los deportes, eso siempre lo decía pero nunca pudo estar más equivocada.

Era un día como todos o al menos eso pensaba ella. Estaba triste como normalmente lo estaba en estos 2 últimos años, después de la llegada de su príncipe.

Llego a casa dejo sus tenis en la entrada, estaba subiendo las escalera pero tubo que detenerse por los insistentes toques en la puerta. Bajo y la abrió. Cual fue su maravillosa sorpresa al encontrarse con 2 jovencitas que se le tiraron encima en forma de abrazo.

-S:Chicas……me…….están asfixiando – les decia a sus queridas pero atolondradas primas

-¿?: Discúlpanos, pero es que nos emocionamos – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa risueña la chica de cabello castaño oscuro hasta media espalda, rizado levemente en la punta. Ojos color lila y piel bronceada.

-¿?: Siii oye nos dejas pasar o tienes pensado dejarnos afuera todo el dia – dijo en forma de broma la otra muchacha, su cabello era lacio y negro, le llegaba también a mitad de espalda y sus ojos eran de un bello gris., su piel era ligeramente bronceada.

-S: Ahora si...Que sorpresa verlas aquí!! Cuando llegaron??? Por qué no me avisaron, eh??-dijo Sakuno lanzándose ella ahora a sus primas.

-H: No quisimos avisarte para darte la sorpresa - dijo Hana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A: Claro Saku, además si te lo decíamos, ya no seria sorpresa y se perdería toda la diversión!! – decía Asoka con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-H: Oye Saku sigues practicando tennis?- decia Hana mirando la raqueta rosa de Sakuno

-S: Si porque?- respondía dudosa

-A: Hanni estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- decía Asoka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-H: Exacto. Sakuno coge tu raqueta, ponte tus tennis y vamos a las canchas callejeras - dijo muy decidida

-S: Etto...demo...yo- decía Sakuno indecisa

-A: Anda vamos! Vamos! Las canchas nos estan esperando- dijo Asoka empujando a Sakuno fuera de la casa.

Mientras caminaban hacia las canchas callejeras, las chicas conversaban animadamente acerca de lo que hicieron en estos últimos 5 años (demasiado time)

- S: Y como les ha ido en china? – le preguntaba animadamente.

- A: Nos ha ido de mil maravillas, hemos jugado algunos torneos y casi siempre Hana y yo hacemos dobles-respondía muy feliz

- H: No hemos perdido ni un solo partido de tenis – dijo con orgullo

- S: Dobles?? Ustedes dos?? – decía riéndose a carcajadas- pero si ustedes juegan totalmente diferentes – con esto dejo a sus primas en el aire por así decirlo – miren Asoka juega con mucha fuerza, se vuelve agresiva cuando juega tennis – decia mientras miraba a la antes mencionada – en cambio Hana juega con mucha agilidad, ademas de que lo hace prácticamente bailando – y entonces pregunto – como hacen dobles ustedes 2?

- A: Sabes que yo nunca he pensado eso –decia con gotitas en su cabeza n.nU

- H: Yo, a veces, pero no le presto mucha atención, simplemente adopto un poco el juego de Asu, aunque yo no soy muy agresiva u.uU.

-S: Oigan ustedes no cambian para nada

-A: Mira quien lo dice, todavía llevas las trenzas que usabas en Kinder Sakuno – le dijo – nuestra forma de ser es la misma, solo que maduramos un poquitín.

- H: Si crecimos, y tu tambien aunque…..esa ropa no te ayude – miro en dirección de Asu – piensas lo mismo que yo Asu?

-A: shiii vamos hacerle un cambio a Sakuno –decía con emoción -

-S: Chicas de que hablan?– les pregunto confundida y un poquitito asustada.

- H: Pues que vamos a cambiarte el peinado, el vestuario, obvio aprenderás a caminar decentemente y lo mas importante….

- A: A jugar tennis, siempre es bueno estar en forma –dijo ya llegando a la cancha de tennis – mañana empezaremos.

-H: Asi es, además me supongo que algún chico de por alli te llama la atención, cierto, Saku?- decia pícaramente

-S: Am...bu-bueno...yo.- tartamudeaba Sakuno sonrojadísima

-A: Ja! Lo sabia A Saku le gusta un chico!! A Saku le GUSTA un chico!! Jijijiji

-S: No es cierto!- contestaba rojísima como un tomatito (que cruel, jeje)

-A: Lo niegas, y eso es un rotundo siii! Jiji ay Saku no te pongas asi, eres una chica y a todas nos tiene que pasar una vez, al menos que seas rarita. Pero ese no es tu caso u.uU- contestaba Asoka con una sonrisa consoladora en el rostro

-H: Asi es además…….oigan……quienes son esos de alli?- pregunto Hana apuntando hacia las canchas

-A: El de pelo blanco se me hace muy conocido, acaso no será...??

-S: Creo que es Sasabe con...Jin Akutsu???- pregunto extrañada Saku.

-A: Ah! Lo sabia!!- dijo Asoka sorprendiendo a Hana y a Sakuno-Jin!! Jin!!- gritaba feliz corriendo hacia Jin Akutsu

-J: _esa voz la eh escuchado antes_- pensaba Akutsu

-A: Jin!! No lo puedo creer que haces aqui en Japón!!- decia Asoka mientras se le tiraba por la espalda a Jin.

-J: Que demon...?? Asoka?? Que rayos haces aqui?? Y además interrumpiendo mi "calentamiento"

-A: Ay Jin no seas asi!! Además hace meses que no te veia o y me tratas asi T.T

-J: Esta bien- le dijo Jin correspondiendo el abrazo - son varios meses y no creo que al saludarte se me peguen tus bichos raros.

-A: Jin eres cruel --

-J: Lo se – le respondió con total indiferencia.

- H: Ah pero si es el señor perdedor – decía con ironía Hanna

- J: Pero si es la linda Hanna – dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza – cada dia estas mas bella

-H: Si claro lo que digas – decia resignada, desde que se conocieron Jin sentía cierta atracción por ella, pero Hanna no le gustaba para nada, nunca le hizo caso principalmente por que no estaba a su nivel, le gano en un juego 6 a 0 ella iba ganando. Pero tenia que respetar que su hermana era muy amiga de el, que le podía hacer?? Simple ignorarlo o tratarlo muy poco.

-A: Ahhhhh... (Suspiro de derrota) solo pido al cielo que algún día estos dos cabezotas se lleven bien.

-H: Sabes que jamás me llevare "bien" con Akutsu

-J: Yo no tengo ningun problema con ella

-A: mada mada dane a los dos¬¬

-S: Emm...Asu, Hani, ustedes conocen a Jin Akutsu??- pregunto en un susurro a las antes mencionadas

- H: por desgracia

-A: Sip n.n porque??- pregunto con curiosidad

-S: Ah n.ñ por-por nada

-Sa: Akutsu todavía no hemos terminado el partido- decia Sasabe muy agotado y con la respiración acelerada

-J: Partido? Esto era un simple calentamiento, no puedo llamar partido a esto- decia arrogante

-Sa: Como te atreves?

-A: Este...chico oye tu el del pelito raro- decia mientras señalaba a Sasabe- creo que puedes calentar mas tarde, ahora estamos ocupados, talvez si vienes mañana y tienes suerte nos encontraras aqui de nuevo- decia totalmente indiferente hacia Sasabe

Sa: Como dijiste?

A.: Si quieres, y si no te quedas con las ganas, tú decides- n.n

-S: Estas siendo muy ruda Asoka – le decia en un susurro que solo Hanna pudo escuchar.

-H: Dudo que te haga caso, cuando esta cerca de ese individuo – decia señalando a Jin - se le pega su bobo temperamento, son como uña y mugre.

-S: Jajaja bueno si tu lo dice, pero no que íbamos a jugar tenis – le pregunto Sakuno mientras veía a Sasabe y a Asoka discutir.

-H: Sip creo que es mejor que pare esto de una vez – decia decidida mientras se dirigía con una raqueta y una pelota hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

- oye tu... – decia señalando al de pelos raros (jajajaja, soy mala), y distrayéndolo le pego un pelotazo en la cara (k buena puntería) y este callo inconsciente, asi también agarro a su hermana del cuello del polo y se la llevo a unas canchas de tenis bastante alejadas, dejando a un Jin Akutsu totalmente confundido.

-S: Waaaaa, como haces eso – le pregunto con admiración

-H: Siendo como soy, y no lo intentes es complicado – le decia entre carcajadas.

- A: Eso esta bien pero si te acuerdas yo estoy aquí atrás asi que podrías soltarme?? – decía la pobre de Asoka fastidiada

-H: Jijijiji disculpa se me había olvidado – decia soltándola bruscamente – ups lo siento jajajajajajaja

-A: Eres mala Hanni muy mala – decia con lagrimitas en sus ojos T.T

-S: Ustedes 2 nunca pierden su sentido del humor n.nU

H: Jijiji bueno Asoka

A:...

H: Asoka!

A:...

H: ASOKA!!!

A: Eh? Eh? q-que pasa?

-H: Ahhhhh contigo siempre es igual ¬¬

-A: Jeje n.nU, no Hani lo que pasa es que me quede pensando

-H: Que cosa?

-A: Acabo de ver a un chico muy familiar

-H: Jin Akutsu esta al otro lado de...

-A: No a el...a el- dijo Asoka señalando a nuestro bello y hermoso tenista

-H: Que no es el...?

-A: El ganador del opening USA y el jugador numero 1 de SEIGAKU

-S: Conocen a Ryoma-kun??

-A: Emm... No exactamente

-S: Entonces?

-H: Lo vimos por tele

-S: (caída estilo anime) ay chicas

-A: Lo cierto es que lo vimos...y tu…. lo conoces?

-H: Es cierto parece que nuestra Saku lo conoce- dijo con voz picara – hasta le dice Ryoma-kun 

-S: Eh...etto...bueno yo….

-A: Si lo conoces! Lo conoces!

-S: Yo no…... no exactamente – decía mirando con un pequeño sonrojo al tenista.

-H: Te sonrojaste... Sakunito te sonrojaste eso solo kiere decir que...

-A: El niño que te gusta es………Ryoma Echizen, que buen gusto, lo apruebo XD.

-S: Ustedes siempre se enteran de todo – le dijo no muy asombrada – como lo hacen ehhh?

-H: Jajaja supongo que es un don – decía - bueno Sakuno tengo un plan pero necesitamos de cooperación – decía mientras miraba a Asoka.

A: Entonces empezaremos el plan ryosaku.

S: otro plan?? Pero para que????

A: Vamos a hacer que Ryoma se fije en ti – decía con estrellitas en los ojos – va ha ser todo un reto, pero será muy divertido.

H: Si lo primero es – decia mirándola seriamente – que vengas con nosotras a china.

S: China????... pero, pero... eso esta muy lejos.

A: Claro será solo por un año sakuno – decia mirándola – mira cursas 3ro allá y terminas la secundaria aquí.

H: Allá será mas fácil enseñarte, por que el no te estara distrayendo, aparte te va a fascinar china, eso no lo dudes.

A: Y que dices aceptas????

S: Bueno, ump... Acepto

A: Bien nos vamos mañana temprano.

S: Que!!! Ustedes son raras, vinieron hoy y mañana nos vamos.

H: Sip solo vinimos por que la agencia de modelaje nos trajo a tomarnos una fotos en Osaka y mañana nos vamos.

S: Modelaje?? ustedes modelan???.

A: Claro aprovechamos lo que dios nos dio-le respondió Asu guiñándole el ojo

H: Vamos a la casa es hora de empacar.

A: Shiiiiii! Jijiji ay Saku-chan ésto va a ser genial!

S: Ahhhh (suspiro de derrota) que voy a hacer con ustedes

H y A: Nada n.n

Mientras que con nuestro querido Ryomita °¬°...

-_Me pareció haber escuchado mi nombre, será mi imaginación, Ahhhhh que buena está esta Ponta helada, debería llevar una a casa- de pronto vemos a un ryoma en chibi llevando feliz su ponta a su casa, al llegar esta su padre leyendo el "periódico" ( si, si todas sabemos que el viejo es un hentai ¬¬) ve a ryoma y le quita su ponta helada, - gracias hijo tenia mucha sed, mientras ryoma tenia ganas de estrangular a su padre- mejor desisto de la idea v.vU_

Ahora en la residencia Ryusaki habia un gran alboroto razon: 2 chicas locas ayudando a empacar tooodas las pertenencias de cierta chica tímida, bueno no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Sakuno Ryusaki (uy que cruel n.n)

-H: Vamos Sakuno si no te apuras no podrás llevarte todas tus cosas

-S: pero...

-A: Anda vamos, vamos n.n

-S: pero...

-A: Sakuno Ryusaki o ayudas o sácate de la cabeza que te llevaras todas tus pertenencias v.v

-S: pero...

-H: Ay Saku no seas perezosa y ayuda un poquito si? n.n

-S: pero...

-A: Sakuno no pensé que tuvieras cosas tan...viejas

-S: pero...

-H: Saku-chan...que pantaletas tan grandes

-A: Sakuno que talla eres 58? 61?

-H: Saku no parece que fueras tan gordita.

-S: pero...

En ese se escucha la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta, se cierra, se quitan los zapatos y entra deja las llaves en la mesa, para esto Sakuno estaba sudando frió, mientras sus primas seguían "trabajando" mas bien estaban tirando todas las cosas de la habitación al piso y diciendo "saku esto" " saku el otro" "saku aqui" "saku acá" "saku que ropa tan grande" " saku que accesorios tan viejos" es que no sabían en que problema la estaba metiendo ay no! Los pasos estaban subiendo las escaleras estaban muy cerca, ay diosito! ya faltaba poco ya estaba cerca, ay mi madre! ya abrió la puerta solo espero que...

-¿?: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI HABITACIÓN SAKUNO RYUSAKI EXPLICATE EN ESTE INSTANTE

-H, A y S: Glup!...a-a-abuela

-SM: Hana? Asoka? Que estan haciendo aquí?

-H: Fácil

-A: de

-H y A: explicar

-SM: las tres me ORDENAN todo este desastre y dejan MI habitación tal cual la ENCONTRARON ò.ó

-A: Saku porque no nos dijiste que la habitación no era tuya?

-S: Eso era lo que intentaba decirles, pero estaba tan empecinadas en empacar rapido que no se dieron cuenta que mi habitación tiene mi nombre colgado en la puerta y que es la siguiente pieza v.v

-H: Jeje n.ñ

-A: Bueno entonces ya que la habitación es de la abuela entonces tenemos que dejarla ordenada, o si no nos decapitara n.n

-S: Asoka algunas veces asustas

-A: si lo se n.n no te parece genial?

-S: _Porque siento que esa sonrisa escalofriante ya la eh visto antes en otro lugar, Ay Sakuno! Porque tienes tan mala memoria _

-H: bien entonces manos a la obra.

Después de haber demorado 20 minutos en arreglar toda la habitación de Sumire, Hanna y Sakuno bajaron temerosas de la ira de Sumire, por eso pusieron a Asoka adelante

H: anda Asu, a ti te gusta la gente agresiva, además casi siempre te enfrentaba a la ira de mamá - diciendo esto le paso una escalofrío por la columna vertebral

A: no es cierto! a mi no me gusta la gente agresiva solo la gente masoquista n.n

H: Asu de veras eres mi hermana?

A: si por que?- decía confundida

H: no lo pareces, vamos Asu admítelo te gusta que la gente este enojada

A: bueno un poquito n.n

H: v.vU

S; bueno entonces la posiciones son 1: Asoka 2: Hanna y 3: yo

H y A: y por que tu al final?

S: porque son mis invitadas n.n

A: buen punto, bueno Hanni queda en nuestras manos

Y bajando las escaleras se encuentran tres valientes listas para enfrentarse a la ira del temible dragón perdón!!...la ira de la temible abuela (jijiji)

A: hola abuela n.n

SM: espero que hayan dejado todo en su sitio v.v

H, A y S: Si abuela

SM: tambien espero que hayan ordenado mis accesorios personales v.v

H, A y S: Si abuela

SM: y que tambien hayan dejado en su lugar mi ropa interior v///v

H, A y S: Si abuela (esto parece el ejercito)

SM: que buenas que son mis niñas n.n y bien cuénteme que hacen ustedes aqui? Porque no me avisaron antes?

A: ay abue si te lo decíamos nos irías a recoger y la sorpresa no serviría de nada

H: Asu esta en lo cierto n.n

SM: ay niñas cuando cambiaran

H yA: nunca n.n

H: abuela no solo hemos venido de visitas aqui, tambien hemos venido a darte una noticia- dijo Hanna poniéndose seria

A: asi es abuela, espero que aceptes nuestra proposición y nos ayudes.

SM: que sucede?

H: le hemos propuesto a Sakuno ir con nosotras China

A: para mejorar en sus técnicas de juego, estudiara alli por un año o quizás 2

H: todo dependerá del empeño que le ponga Sakuno

A: pero no podemos movernos sin tu autorización abuela

SM: que ah dicho Sakuno- dijo Sumire mirándola fijamente

S: yo eh aceptado abuela

SM: bien...entonces si Sakuno ah aceptado no voy a poner resistencia n.n

H, A y S: gracias abuela- dijeron y abrasaron a su abuela con gran cariño

SM: niñas...me...es...tan...a...o...gan…..do

H, A y S: Gomen

SM: y cuando se van. Dijo con su color natural

H y A: mañana

SM: bien entonces yo mandare todos los papeles hacia China, en que colegio estudian niñas?

H: Shan Hoi La (am...no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor sumimasen onegai)

SM: bien y los pasajes

A: ay abu pareciera que no nos conoces, todo esta fríamente calculado, nos iremos mañana a las 3:30 pm genial no?

SM: ahhh- suspiro con una gran gota en la cabeza

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Seishun Gakuen o mas conocida como Seigaku, la noticia aun no llegaba que raro, verdad?

-T: es muy extraño, hoy Sakuno no vino a la escuela, estara enferma?

-H: si es raro, Sakuno nunca llega tarde

-Kachi: si ella nunca falta

-Katsu: a lo mejor no se sintió bien y hoy no vino

-R: Zzzzzz (típico ¬¬)

-T: príncipe Ryoma no le parece extraño

-R: Zzzzzz

-H: oye Echizen no te duermas en clase

-R: Zzzzzzz

-Kachi: despierta Echizen.

-Profesora: Buenos días a todos, buenos dias Echizen

-R:...-Ryoma vio a la profe con cara de pocos amigos

-Profesora: hoy les traigo una mala noticia, desde hoy la señorita Ryusaki Sakuno no nos acompaña más, ya que se fue a estudiar a China por 2 años.

Ryoma que hasta ahora permanecía cayéndose de sueño, al escuchar que Sakuno se iba se despertó de inmediato, para verificar si no habia escuchado mal _"Ryusaki...se va?"_

T: COMO!?

Profesora: señorita Osakada compórtese como una señorita

T: pero profesora...cuando...cuando parte su avión

Profe: hoy a las 3:30 pm

T: Ay! Sakuno! Porque no me avisaste! Buaaaaaaaaa ToT

Profe: Osakada

T: Sakuno y decías ser mi mejor amiga

Profe: Osakada salga del salón

T: pero...profesora

Profe: ahora

T: si profesora- dijo con la cabeza gacha

Mientras que Ryoma un no salía del shock claro que no lo demostraba _"Ryusaki se va y no me dijo nada- pero que? Desde cuando ella tiene que decirme lo que hace o lo que deja de hacer-desde que te fijaste en ella- Que? Yo no me eh fijado en ella- asi?-si- pues que mal mentiroso eres Ryoma Echizen- no estoy mintiendo- déjame decirte que como mentiroso te mueres de hambre-que estas diciéndome? yo no estoy mintiendo a mi no me gusta Ryusaki y nunca me ah gustado- si, si, lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas"_

Profe: bien Echizen ya que estas con ganas de estar parado entonces te pediré que salgas del salón

R: eh?- no se habia dado cuenta que todo el salón se habia sentado y que era el unció que estaba de pie-Tsk

No puede ser! El, Ryoma echizen, el cubito de hielo, el chico mada mada dane estaba triste porque cierta chica de trenzas no le dijo de su partida pero que rayos estaba pasándole!!! El Apocalipsis se acerca. Las mujeres y niños van primero, los hombres que se preparen para morir (me salio pésimo). Sinceramente el mundo estaba de cabeza y justamente cuando las primas Ryusaki se juntaron. Que casualidad?????

Mientras que con las primas Ryusaki .Asoka, Hanna y Sakuno sacaban toda la ropa que podían, pero desdichadamente no habían empacado nada

-A: NO; NO Y NO – decía enojada.

-H: no crees que exageras

-A: claro que no, esto va en contra a todo lo que se llame moda – decía mientras comenzaba a botar toda la ropa de Sakuno.

-S: Asoka estas loca, deja mi ropa ahí – decía mientras cogía la manga del polo que Asoka estaba a punto de tirar a la basura.

-H: oye y que crees, con que se va a vestir??? – decía tratando de hacer reflexionar a su hermana – es que piensas dejarla salir a la calle como dios la trajo al mundo.

-A: no es mala idea, pero no soy tan mala como para hacer eso, le prestamos ropa y ya esta. Pero estos trapos se quedan acá.

- H: acepta, dudo mucho que Asoka te de una mejor propuesta u.uU.

-S: de acuerdo – dijo con todas las de perder no cualquiera se enfrentaba a Asoka Ryusaki y vivía para contarlo. Quien lo hacia simplemente se enfrentaba a la muerte.

-H: bueno ya que todo esta arreglado bajemos a comer tengo un hambre atroz – decía con alegría mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de Sakuno y Asoka.

-A: bien quien cocina, saben que a mi no se me da bien eso de la cocina así que es preferible que lo hagan ustedes – decía recordando la ultima vez que fue a la cocina. Resultados una cocina totalmente quemada, las paredes súper negras y todo por poner a hervir agua en un contenedor de aluminio en el microondas.

-S: sip, quiero estar viva para mañana.

-H: lo mismo digo, vete a ver la tv para eso eres muy buena.

-A: bueno de acuerdo.

Otro día, waaaaaaaa el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los cerdos volaban, mentira lo ultimo que dije no es cierto, aunque aquí todo es posible. Pero ni modo. Siguiendo. Era de tarde eran como las 2 y media.

H: se nos va a ser tarde, se nos va hacer tarde – decía desesperada Hana.

A: trankila, si no te acuerdas venimos en un avión privado, solo vamos nosotras, supongo que podemos llegar tarde – expresaba con cierta razón lógica.

S: es cierto pero aun así tenemos que llegar temprano – decía Sakuno

H: vez, ahora apúrense o si no las dejo – mientras entraba a su cuarto a cambiarse.

- A: aaaahh eso es lo malo de tener a una hermana y una prima taaaan responsables, que aburrido-decía con cara de aburrimiento (pues ni modo que sea de felicidad XD).

-H: que dijiste? Ò.Ó

-A: nada n.n

-S: bueno, bueno n.nU ya vamos si?-

-H: Haaai!

-A:Siiii ¬¬_ -No entiendo que le ven de divertido el no llegar tarde Hanni para ser mi hermana es un poco…….responsable, tal vez podrían inyectarle algo de diversión……aunque la ultima vez que le inyecte algo se me paso la mano n.nU pero es que tenia mucho muuuucho sueño, aunque echarle seis pastillas para dormir fue un poco exagerado tuve muy buenos resultados……bueno…..tal ves…creo que una semana de poder dormir plácidamente fue un poco cruel de mi parte…….no! Definitivamente necesitaba un buen relax Jijiji….pero que pasa si sucede lo mismo que con el agua de azar?? Ay no!!! Entonces tendría a una hermana tontina aaay!! Porque nunca puedo poner la medida exactaaaaa!! Además Hanni ya no me recibe casi nada…bueno en lo que refiere a líquidos ya no quiere que ni le compre un ponta aish! Pero que desconfiada es!! Si yo fuera ella………bueno...no quisiera ser ella jejeje n.nU aunque una ayudadita no le caería nada mal jijijiji Asoka al rescateee!! Empieza el plan reconstrucción de personalidaaaad!! Esto va a ser muuuy divertido jijiji que bien que acepte venir a Japón jijijiji_

Mientras tanto nuestro otro protagonista estaba llorando desconsoladamente la partida de Sakuno……………..nooooooo!! eso es mas falso que los pechos de Pamela Anderson

-R: _Porque no me dijo nada?? es muy raro eso de que……_

-SM: Ryoma!

-R: Eh?...que pasa Sumire-sensei

-SM: te estado llamando desde hace un buen rato, que te pasa Echizen?? Te veo extraño, más que de costumbre- pregunto la entrenadora mu preocupada.

-R: nada- contesto ausente

-SM: mi nieta partirá a las 3:30 pm son 2:50 sino te apresuras no llegaras a tiempo- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-R: o.o pero yo no…….no estoy asi por su nieta, es mas ni siquiera sabia que se iba a ir-mintió- es solo que Sadaharu-sempai me quiso dar uno de sus jugos y hasta el momento me sigue buscando-y es un muy mal mentiroso pero…..

-SM: ah! Era eso! y yo que pensé que se trataba de Sakuno, pues si es Inui mejor sigue buscando en donde esconderte porque no hay ningún lugar en donde el no sepa que estas-…….al parecer la vieja entrenadora se trago el cuento.

-R: se creyó esa mentira?? Pues si que esta vieja….Ryusaki cuando volverás -pregunto mostrando por primera vez lo triste que estaba.

-M: pues por lo que escuche será dentro de 2 años mi querido amigo-dijo Momo apareciendo por detrás de Ryoma

-R: MOMOSHIRO! O.O

-M: el mismo de siempre- dijo sonriente

-R: que diablos haces aquí?? Y escuchando conversaciones ajenas?? ò.ó

-M: no es mi culpa que hables tan alto pero cambiando de tema te afecto bastante no?- pregunto serio

-R:……….

-M: lo tomare como un si, si realmente te preocupa pues porque no vas a verla-dijo Momo seriamente.

-R: no es por ella Momo (pero que terco este muchachito) es……..otra cosa-dijo desviando la vista hasta la salida.

-M: Ryoma nunca entenderé el porque te niegas a aceptar que la quieres, si sigues asi ten por seguro que la perderás-y asi, sin mas Momoshiro Takeshi le dejo con la duda mas grande de su vida.

-R: yo……la quiero?

En otro lugar, muy lejos de la pequeña y confundida mente de Ryomita Echizen, se encontraban tres chicas muy apuradas, bueno dos chicas apuradas y una que casi se caía del aburrimiento.

-A: no entiendo que le ven de bonito el estar aquí MEDIA HORA ANTES de que parta el vuelo-decía Asoka fastidiada.

-H: no es que sea divertido Asu, es que tenemos que ser responsables y no poner en aprietos a los pilotos del avión, no quiero que vuelvan a despedir a un pobre hombre por una de tus bromas crueles-decía Hanna con cara de "nos seas cruel"

-S: despedir?? Es que acaso han despedido por tu culpa Asoka??-preguntó asombrada, que otras cosas habrá echo la traviesa de su prima.

-A: no es mi culpa de que no tengan sentido del humor n.n

-H: una cosa es tener sentido del humor sano y otra muy diferente es tener sentido del humor negro y que además te burlas de los males ajenos Asu, eso no es ser divertida, eso es ser cruel.

-A: no es ser cruel, es ser diferente en la forma de realizar tus bromas, no es lo mismo pegar un cartel en tu espalda que diga "patéame el trasero" a que pongas un "cadáver" en la maletera de un auto, y eso! porque ni siquiera es uno de verdad, es un maniquí!!! Eso si que es divertido-decía Asoka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-S: Ejejejeje- reía nerviosamente-_estoy segura de que eh visto esa sonrisa en otra parte, ciertamente no me gustaría acordarme, algo me dice que esa persona tampoco es muy "sutil" en su manera de hacer o decir las cosas._

-A: bueno, bueno no estamos aquí para ver en que cosas puedo ser muy buena y que en otras no, asi que vamos antes de que empiece a picarme el bicho de las bromas, aunque no estaría mal la idea n.n

-H: definitivamente quiero al conductor cuerdo durante el vuelo, asi que Asoka……mantén alejadas esas ideas sado-masoquistas

-A: aish, eso no es divertido

-S: ustedes si que son diferentes, aun no entiendo como pueden jugar dobles

-H y A: en serio??

-S: cualquiera que las viera pensaría que son amigas mas no hermanas, es que son tan diferentes, porque siendo hermanas gemelas son tan diferentes??

-H: es muy simple Saku, las dos odiamos que nos confundan, asi que por eso decidimos cambiar nuestro aspecto físico.

-A: asi es jamás no volverán a confundir de nuevo jojojojo bueno vámonos que se hará "tarde"-decía con una gran dosis de sarcasmo.

Mientras que en la Seigaku hora de la salida, muchos alumnos se iban juntos a sus casas, algunos charlaban, en fin... cualquiera alumno normal partía a lugares lejos del colegio o se iban de rumba con los amigo XD pero este no era el caso de cierto ambarino.

- R: _que hago... – _pensaba mientras caminaba hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban – _Ryusaki se va!!!!!! _– se decía mentalmente en lo que veía su reloj – _dentro de 15 minutos!!!!!!! – _sus pies comenzaron a andar mucho mas rápido, y ni el mismo sabia hacia donde lo dirigían, hasta que miro un gran edificio, había un gran letrero que decia "Aeropuerto internacional de... (No tengo nombre T.T) – _Ya estoy aquí... _– pensó – _pero que haré aquí U.U... Por que rayos me importa tanto que Ryusaki se valla, si es una chica del montón ¬¬...Soy un entupido XD._

Mientras que con las chicas, que estaban apunto de irse.

- S: siento que se me olvida algo – dijo la muchacha en pose pensativa.

- H: es muy tarde ya U.U, asi que sea lo que fuera que hallas olvidado, es muy tarde para ir y remediarlo.

- A: cierto bueno ya nos vamos!!! – Exclamo con alegría, mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta de entrada –_ Veré como me las ingenio para hacer una travesura, siento que en este viaje habrá mucha turbulencia - - _pensó con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras entraba Hani y con una ultima mirada Sakuno.

- S: _hora de irme... adiós Japón _– dijo ella, entonces mirando nuevamente hacia atrás diviso a un chico de mirada ambarina – _debe ser una alucinación _– dijo negándose a lo que veía, entonces parpadeo y no vio nada – _debió ser mi cabeza haciéndome una mala pasada _– entonces entro al avión.

2 AÑOS DESPUES...

¿?: aburrido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto no tiene emoción si lo hacemos entre nosotras – dijo muy aburrida una chica de cabello negro no aparentaba mas 17 años mas o menos.

- DI ALGO QUE NO SEPAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬– dijeron dos chicas al unísono de la misma edad que la pelinegra. Una de cabello marrón rojizo y otra de cabello castaños…………………………………….

Quienes serán estas 3 chicas desconocidas??

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
